forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 7: Reinforcements
Spencer closes his eyes tight and thinks. Fet? Grima? Which to defeat first? Start with the unknown and the fight the familiar enemy later? Or kill the enemy the ghosts know how to defeat first, and then learn more about Fet afterward? The Yato feels heavy in his hands, as if its very presence is what's causing this decision to have to be made. Finally, he points to the ghost tactician heading for Waydrn. Spencer: We're going to Waydrn. I understand Fet's an issue, but we know how to beat Grima, so the sooner the world won't have to deal with two threats, the better. The tactician headed down the path to Tost nods solemnly. ???: I understand. I can do this on my own anyway. ???: It's been a pleasure serving with you again, my brother. ???: Likewise. At least this time, we fought with words instead of falling on each others' blades. Good luck with your bigger force. ???: Good luck on your own out there. ???: Whatever. The other tactician continues down his chosen path and the remaining one turns to the Shepherds. ???: Thanks, guys. Spencer: No problem, but can we rest now? The annoyance in Spencer's voice catches the tactician by surprise. ???: What...? Spencer: We're still resting from the last battle, and you two are jumping down our throats about moving on, and we don't even know your names yet! Why don't we slow down for a second and think about this for once? Kodie: Spencer, should you be talking to the tactician like this...? Spencer: I don't care how high ranking he was when he was alive. We can't match his stamina, and he should understand that. A moment of tense silence follows, but the tactician finally bursts into laughter. ???: Man, I never would have thought this Spencer would grow up to have a mouth on him! The old Spencer had such a one-track mind that he wouldn't have even thought twice about all this. Spencer: Well I'm not the old Spencer, I'm only named after him. ???: Uh...okay. Anyway, I should apologize. Let's take a break and talk this out. Now that the pressure of moving right away is gone, the Shepherds take a break as Ace and Jessica tend to their wounds. ???: I should introduce myself to the new kids, shouldn't I? Jimmy: Wouldn't be a terrible idea. Alicia: Well, from what I've gathered from old stories, you're either Sam or Joos, yeah? ???: Right. My name is Just—er, Joos. Just Joos. Yeah. Spencer: I'm Spencer, but you knew that already. The rest of the Shepherds introduce themselves, but when Kodie and Kayde give Joos their names, he immediately seems to lose all interest. Joos: Okay then, it's a pleasure to meet you all for real. Jimmy: We're a fair amount smaller than we once were. Joos: That's alright, because as long as we have the knowledge to take down Grima, we shouldn't need a big group. Hell, when we did it, there were four of us up on that mountain. All we really need is something that can beat him. Kodie: Which is why we're going to Waydrn, right? Joos: That's why we're going to Waydrn. Having Falchion will be useful, if it's still around. Jimmy: Right, about that... Kayde: Didn't Janice say it didn't work anymore? Joos: You can tell me all about it when we hit the road, Jimmy. That said, we should really get going. Not that I'm competing with Sam, but he has the head start. Jimmy: You are incorrigible. After one more moment of rest, the gang heads out. Kayde: Hey Kodie, is it just me or does Joos not like us? Kodie: I don't know if he dislikes us, but he's definitely ignoring us. You said Falchion didn't work, but he's acting like you never said a word. Kayde: Did we say something wrong to make him hate us? Kodie: I don't know. It's bothering me, though. I hate being ignored. Kayde: Sorry, what was that? I was ignoring you. Ace: Hah! Good one! Kodie: Where did you even come from? But no, Kayde, don't joke like that. Kayde: Right, sorry. Ace: I'm sorry too. I can't resist when I hear a good zinger. I'm like my brother like that. Kayde: I'm like my older sister, except with girls. Kodie: Yeah, you lose your mind around a pretty girl. Kayde: I can't help it, they're always so beautiful! Jessica: Agreed. Kayde: Wait, wha— Jessica: Personally, I'd say I take after my dad more, and Spencer's got a bunch of traits from both of his dads, so I think he's about equal. What about you, Kodie? Kodie: I...I don't know. I don't seem to be as into boys—or girls—as Kayde and Jayde are, and I doubt I'm much like my mother. Maybe I'm like our dad and was just never told. Ace: What is up with that anyway? Kayde: Our mom is...a bit broken. Whenever we bring up dad...or even mention dads in general, she just freezes up. Spencer: Apparently she's told everyone else not to talk about him either. I haven't been able to get a word from my dads. Ace: Hey, maybe my parents told me! They were in the Shepherds too, you know. Kodie: Oh really? What have they told you? Ace: ...Uh. Well, you see... Hm, come to think of it, I don't remember them really talking about anyone but Knifez. Kayde: He's not our dad. At least, I'm pretty sure he's not. The group continues down the path to Waydrn, the sun starting to move down the sky. As the sky starts to darken, the Shepherds contemplate stopping and setting up camp. Finally, they come to a stop at another crossroads and set up camp for the night. Joos: So if I remember correctly, this way should take us to the capital, right? Jimmy: No, other path. Joos: Hmmm, oh, right! I was thinking of the headquarters. Jimmy: Yeah, no need to make that mistake anymore. Joos: Oh really? The Shepherds moved? Jimmy: We're stationed in the castle now. I did it to be closer to Janice. Joos: Makes sense. ...Oh damn, I just realized, she would be Exalt, huh? Jimmy: For sure. Joos: That must have been really rough on her. Jimmy: It was. I'm hoping her mother came back and finds her way to her. Joos: That'd be nice. Ace: Wait, did Janice not want to be an Exalt? Joos: Not one bit. She was dragged into this royalty thing kicking and screaming. At least, that's how I remember her. Alicia: Did you have like, an interest in Janice or anything? That's odd. Joos: No no no, as a tactician, it was my duty to know as much about everyone as I could. It's just part of the job. Alicia: I see. Well, time for you to get to know us, right? Joos: Sure. Kodie: Hey, that's an idea. Maybe I should do that. Kayde: Let's do that together. Maybe they'll wanna be my friend too. Kodie: They'll probably prefer to be your friend, but sure. Let's see, I've gotten to talk to Alicia, Chuck, and Ace, so... Kayde: Leslie, then? Kodie: Yep! Kayde: Hey Leslie! Leslie: Hm? Oh hey, what's up new tactician and her brother? Kodie: We just wanted to get to know you a bit better, may we keep you company tonight? Leslie: I don't see why not. The twins and Leslie get to talking while the rest of the Shepherds start to settle in to make themselves comfortable for the night. Ace: Hm, I wonder how my brother's doing. We should go recruit him! Joos: Who's your brother? Ace: You might remember him as a guy named Augustus. Joos: Huh, really? Wait, which Augustus are you talking about? Ace: What? Jimmy: It's nothing. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Joos: What? Jimmy: There's something I gotta tell you later. Joos: Okay. Ace: Anyway, I bet he wouldn't wanna join us anyway. His comedy troupe is doing pretty well. Joos: Oh, did he really start one of those? That's good for him. Ace: Yeah! I wonder how his twitch is doing... Joos: Ugh, I remember that. Has that gotten worse since I died? Ace: Yeah, it's pretty bad now. He pretty much never stays still. Poor guy. Joos: Damn shame. The night gets darker and the Shepherds go to bed, leaving Jimmy and Joos alone. Joos: So what's the deal? Jimmy: Ace is this timeline's Augustus, I'm pretty sure. He just doesn't know that the other Augustus comes from a different time. Joos: What? Why not? Jimmy: Nobody told him. Joos: Doesn't he think it's weird that older Augustus looks about as old as his parents? Jimmy: Ace is an imaginative boy. He probably thinks his dad cast a spell that slowed aging or something. Joos: Weird. And Spencer doesn't know either? Jimmy: He doesn't have a clue. Joos: That's so weird. Say, has this timeline's Kesh popped up? Jimmy: I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to Maggie in years. Joos: Oh. I guess the Shepherds really drifted apart after we left. Jimmy: It only makes sense. There was nothing left to do. Everything got...pretty peaceful after it was all over. The only thing even a little out of the ordinary was the controversy over Janice assuming the throne, but it all got sorted out. Joos: I see. How long has it been again? Jimmy: Just over fifteen years. Joos: Gods... Jimmy: It's just as hard to believe for me, and I was here for all of it. Joos: Maybe it was for the best that I was gone. Jimmy: Why? The ghostly tactician turns to Jimmy with a fake grin, but without proper eyes, it looks about as genuine as it can. Joos: Fifteen years with nothing to do? I woulda been bored out of my skull! Jimmy: I see...I'm going to do you a favor and not tell Signele you said that. Joos: Aw, she wouldn't care. I'm sure she's moved on from me by now. Jimmy: Uh, huh...I'm going to bed. Goodnight. Joos: Night. After Jimmy heads off to bed, Joos looks to the sky with a thoughtful expression. Joos: Fifteen years. Those kiddos don't look a day over fourteen. Tsk, she really did move on fast, didn't she? He looks down at the ring on his finger and frowns. Joos: She probably doesn't even remember my name. I barely do anymore. Meanwhile, the Outrealm gate shimmers again, and a ghost of a young man steps out onto the beach. He looks around quietly. ???: What the...? But I was just...oh. Oh man. His irises and pupils fade as he remembers his fate. ???: Huh. I wonder where my best friend is. After thinking for a moment, he nods to himself and turns to head in the direction of Tost. Or, where he's pretty sure Tost lies. The night passes, and the Shepherds are awoken by the rising sun and a restless tactician. Joos: Alright, let's get moving! Evil never sleeps and now, neither do I. Leslie: Maybe I should knock him upside the head, that'll change that. Alicia: Heh. After getting ready, the Shepherds set out down the road to Waydrn. Kayde: Going to Waydrn for the first time was fun, but going from the Outrealms to Waydrn, back to the Outrealms and now back to Waydrn makes it a lot less special. Kodie: That's how it is when you're fighting to save the world. Spencer: It's true. My dads have told me lots of stories of traveling all over the place. It wears ya down. Kayde: Ugh. Jessica: Hey, it's alright. Just think about why we're doing this. Kayde: Right. Thanks, Jessica. Kodie: Really, it's like we're not even here. Spencer: Heh, he's totally helpless. Jessica: Hey Kayde, can you...uh, not look at me like that? Kayde: ...Oh, sorry. I didn't realize. Jessica: Sorry to cut off your fun. Or whatever. Kayde: It's okay. Sorry for staring. Spencer: Cute. Jessica: Don't encourage him! A few hours into the journey for the day, the twins' ears perk up. Jimmy: Do you hear something? Kodie: Lots of somethings. Coming up fast. Jimmy: Could be friendly. Suddenly, an arrow hits the ground in front of the group. Jimmy: Or not. Joos: Looks like invisible soldiers. Ace: That's a sentence I thought I'd never hear. Jimmy: Look alive, Shepherds, it's go time. The battle begins with Joos ducking in and out of the crowd to deal initial damage to the ghosts to make them visible. When he's pretty sure he's hit everyone, he rejoins the group and prepares to fight for real. On the other side of the wall of enemies, two women and a man enter the battlefield, the man holding an axe, one woman wielding a sword, and another seemingly unarmed. Jimmy: I see people in the distance. Are civilians getting themselves involved in this? Joos: They better hope they aren't, for their own sake. Man: What the everlovin' is going on here? Woman 1: Who are these guys? Woman 2: What are these guys? I can barely see them! Man: Whew, it's been a while since I've fought anything. Are you ready, babe? Woman 1: You bet, babe. Woman 2: Ugh, would you use each others' names for once? I didn't sign up to take this trip with y'all to hear you get all affectionate with each other. Man: I don't think I've used her real name in years. Woman 1: That's a damn lie and you know it. Man: When do I call you by name? Woman 1: I'd tell you, but we were just yelled at for being affectionate. Man: ...Oh. Woman 2: Gross!! This is why I walk with y'all on my blind and deaf side. Back with the main group, that final exclamation catches Kayde's ear. Kayde: Kodie, did you hear that? Kodie: What? Kayde: That was Jayde's voice! Kodie: What? Kayde: I think she's here! Joos: Jayde... Jimmy: She must be protecting those civilians. Let's go help her! The Shepherds jump into battle in two groups. Joos, Kodie, Kayde and Jimmy head directly into the fray in an attempt to reach Jayde, leaving everyone else behind. Ace: I don't like when we split up like this. Especially when one group doesn't have a tactician. Jessica: Got it. I'll go join the other group and hopefully send someone back. Alicia: Better hurry, there are a lot of these guys this time. Jessica nods and follows the smaller group, catching up by tugging at Kodie's sleeve. Jessica: Guys, the other group needs a tactician! Joos: Right, I...I'll hang back, I guess. Jessica, right? Jessica: That's right. Joos: You stay in this group in case anybody gets hurt. Jessica: Yes sir! Joos heads back to the main group as the small squad presses on. When he rejoins the main group, he sees Leslie frantically dodging arrows from atop her wyvern. He looks deep into the group of enemies to see two archers standing side by side and launching arrows in the air in an attempt to ground her. He immediately thinks of a plan. Joos: Chuck, you come with me. Chuck: Uh, sure? Joos: You'll see. Ali, Ace, you make sure Leslie doesn't get hurt. Alicia: Right. Ace: I'm at the ready. Leslie: Wait, where are you going? I'm kind of under attack here! With a nod, Joos and Chuck duck into the fray, working their way through the enemies, and Joos alerting Chuck to possible threats to dispatch. Finally, they circle around behind the archers. With a cry, they jump at the archers and both strike them down in one hit. Chuck: Ha! Joos: Very good. Let's go back to the front. Chuck: Gladly. As they make their way back, the smaller group wades through the mostly invisible enemies with some difficulty. Jessica: I don't think I like this close-quarter stuff as much... Kodie: It's better that you came rather than Ace. He wouldn't have been able to defend himself if he was here. Jessica: Right. Sorry for complaining. Kodie: No problem, plus, I don't think my brother would let you get hurt in a million years. Jessica: Heh, good point. Kayde: Yeah, I'm on it! Jimmy: We need to move faster, you guys. It looks like Jayde and the other two with her are getting mobbed. Kodie: Oh dear. Kayde, transform! Kayde: You got it, sis. After stowing his tome, he transforms into his beast form and swats away nearby enemies. Kayde: Hop on, someone! Kodie: You want a ride, Jessica? Jessica: I don't see why not. After Jessica climbs on his back, Kayde bounds after Jimmy, with Kodie running to keep up. As they run, Jimmy and Kayde kill enemies to the best of their abilities. Meanwhile, Jessica throws knives at enemies from Kayde's back, and Kodie efficiently finishes off those the knives don't kill. Chuck and Joos rejoin the main group to see Leslie finally fighting closer to the ground. Chuck: How ya doing, Leslie? Leslie: I got nicked by one arrow, but my wyvern's fine, so it's all good. Ace: Want me to fix that? Leslie: It's only a scratch, I'll be fine. Ace: Alright, cool. Joos: Hold on, where's Spencer? Mason: Um, I thought he went with you. Joos: Oh dear. Nobody in the main group hears it over the sounds of battle, but somewhere in between the two groups, Spencer yells for help before dropping to the ground thanks to an arrow in his side. In the smaller group, Kayde's too preoccupied with getting to his older sister, but Kodie stops dead in her tracks and whirls around. Kodie: Spencer! Without her group noticing, she runs backwards to try to get to Spencer's side. She eventually finds him and helps him into a standing position. Kodie: You okay? Spencer: Ugh, I tried to find you guys and let my guard down. Kodie: That's alright, we'll try to catch up. Spencer: No, go find your sister. Kodie: I will, but you're coming too. Together, the two struggle through the crowd, warding off the barely visible soldiers and trying to make up ground between them and the group searching for Jayde. Finally, as that group approaches their destination, Jimmy's eyes narrow. Jimmy: Hold on, those aren't civilians! Kayde: Jayde! In her beastform, Jayde's working ear twitches and she sits up on her hind legs to see Kayde making his way through the crowd towards her. Woman: What do you see, Jayde? Jayde: My brother...? Kayde bursts through the wall of enemies separating them and Jessica hops off to make sure nobody's wounded. When his and Jayde's eyes meet, they tackle each other, Jayde quickly taking her younger brother to the ground. After a flash of light, the two are back in their human forms and Jayde's hugging Kayde so tight he's being lifted off the ground. Meanwhile, Jimmy looks to the man and woman with confusion. Jimmy: Augustus? Danica? Augustus: Jimmy? Danica: What are you doing here? What are these things? Jimmy: I think the most important question is what are you doing here? Jessica: We all have a lot of questions, but I think we should ask them when we rejoin the others. Jayde: Kayde! Oh my gods, are you okay? What are you doing here? Where's mom? Where's Kodie? Jessica: Like that. Kayde: It's a long story, but...hey, where is Kodie? The small group looks around, but don't end up finding the tactician twin. Suddenly, Jayde and Kayde hear her screams from the middle of the battlefield. Jayde & Kayde: Kodie!! The Taguel transform back into their beast forms and jump back into the fray, followed closely by Jimmy and Jessica. Augustus and Danica look at each other, shrug, and decide to follow. Kodie and Spencer swing their swords weakly, only just managing to ward off enemies. Kodie's nursing a wound on her leg and limping pretty bad, which isn't helped by Spencer's equally weak walking. Kodie: Somebody help! Spencer: I don't think they're coming, Kodie. Kodie: No, they are! My brother and sister are both here. Taguel can hear anything, so they'll make it. A huge ghostly fighter steps in their way, an axe over their shoulder and assuming a battle stance. They lift their axe into the air and start to bring it down, but in the blink of an eye, purple flames erupt from behind them. The now-visible fighter falls to the ground with an axe sticking out of his chest and dissolves into flames. Augustus picks the axe up and rests it on his shoulder. Or, he attempts to. His hand is shaking so bad, it looks like he might drop the axe at any moment. Augustus: Heya. Spencer: Um, hey. Kodie: Hey, you look like— Jayde: Kodie! Kodie: Jayde! The Taguel with one ear skids to a stop in front of Kodie and gently bumps her head into her. Jayde: I'd tackle you like I did Kayde, but you look hurt. Kodie: We both are. Kayde: Hop on my back, sis. Let's get out of here. Jimmy: Spence, get on my horse. Spencer: Right. Jayde: Someone hop on, I'm pressing forward. Danica: On it. The group of enemies are starting to wane and the main group presses forward, finally happening upon the commander: a powerful dark knight. Leslie and Ace hang back and watch as Joos commands Chuck, Alicia, and Mason. Finally, Chuck runs right at the dark knight, Mason and Joos handle other enemies, and Alicia fires at the commander to distract him from Chuck's advance. He fires a spell right back, and the two attacks explode over Chuck's head, causing him to stumble a bit. This gives the dark knight enough time to switch from a tome to a sword and engage Chuck in combat once he gets close enough. As the mounted unit, he has the advantage, and manages to knock Chuck's sword from his hands. Chuck doesn't seem too troubled by this development, in fact he seems to be paying attention to whatever's behind the dark knight. Taking this as a free shot, the dark knight takes a swing, only to be interrupted by a sword piercing his chest. He dissolves into flames and Danica shoots the main group a cheesy smile from Jayde's back. Danica: Well, that was fun. Chuck: That was fittingly dramatic. Jayde: It was the least I could...oh my gods. Joos: Jayde... Jayde: Oh. My. Gods!! After rearing up to buck Danica off (which is a dumb choice in the middle of a battle), Jayde turns back into her human form and runs at Joos, taking him in a hug. Jayde: I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Oh my gods... As she sobs into Joos' chest, he pats her back. Joos: It's alright, I'm here now. Now what happened to your face? Jayde: Heh, this is the price for saving the world, I guess. Instantly, Joos' mood drops. Joos: Oh...so I caused that. Jayde: Hey now, that's not what I meant! Without a word, Joos pushes past her and back into the fray. Jimmy and the others pass him on the way, and a healed Kodie finally runs into Jayde's arms for a hug. Kodie: I missed you, Jayde. Jayde: Sorry about running ahead there. We were needed. Kodie: It was the smart thing to do. Jayde: So anyway, what are you doing with the Shepherds? Did mom allow this? Kodie: Um...we'll talk about this later. Jayde: Right. Meanwhile, Ace sees who's with the group and drops his staff. Ace: Bro! Augustus: Hey, it's Ace! After a hug, they separate and pick up their respective tools. Augustus: How goes it mini-me? Ace: It goes! Augustus: Cool cool! Let's finish this up and catch up later. Maybe you can tell me why Joos is hanging around. Ace: Right. Since the commander has died, cleaning up the rest of the enemies is a breeze, and before the Shepherds know it, the battlefield is clear, the sun has gone down, and it's time to catch Augustus, Danica, and Jayde up on the situation. Joos is notably absent from the group. Jayde: I see... Augustus: And...is this the right Joos? Jimmy: ...Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Ace: What's that supposed to mean? Augustus: Nothing. Mason: I can't believe I hadn't considered that. Stupid, Mason, stupid! Augustus: Hey, chill bro. It's alright. Danica: I see you haven't changed much. Mason: Unfortunately. Kodie: I'm confused. Kayde: The right...Joos? What happened? Jayde: Erm...one moment. Someone rub my sibings' ears so they don't hear what me and the other adults have to talk about. Kayde: Can Jessica get mine? Jessica: Er...I nominate Ali. Alicia: Damn it. Ace: I'll get Kodie's, I guess. Kodie: ...Okay. Fine. Jayde escorts Augustus, Danica and Mason away from the group. Jayde: Am I allowed to tell them now? Danica: They still don't know who their dad is? Jayde: I was never allowed to tell them, or else my mom would shut down completely! But now that he's alive again, is that rule technically gone or...? Mason: They deserve to know, I think. Augustus: Yeah. Jayde: ...Hey, the rule of keeping it from them was never extended to the dead! If he tells them himself, I'll be in the clear! Danica: Why did you need to bring this to us, again? Jayde: I needed to bounce this off someone. Woulda been boring if I was just talking to myself. Danica: Sure. The time travelers rejoin the group and Jayde takes a seat next to Kayde and Kodie, shooing away Ace and Alicia. Jayde: Good news, you two. Kayde: Yeah? Jayde: I have a very good feeling that choosing to follow Joos was the best choice to make in this situation. Kodie: Why? Jayde: Call it a gut feeling, or maybe woman's intuition, but I feel like this will lead you to finding out who dad is. Kayde: Really?! Kodie: Why are you so sure? Jayde: If I had two eyes I'd wink. Again, just call it my intuition. Kayde: Sure. Jayde: Now if you don't mind, I need to talk to Joos. After Jayde walks off, Ace sits next to Augustus and Danica. Ace: What're you doing out and about, bro? Where's your comedy troupe? Danica: We took a break from those losers. Augustus: We needed some time off, so we decided to make a trip out to Waydrn with Jayde. Didn't think we'd ever run into you guys. Ace: Heh, well here we are! Are you gonna stick around? Augustus: I don't see why not. Danica: It'll be a pleasant change of pace, yeah. Ace: Sweet! Augustus: What about you, huh? Liking healing duties? Ace: Sure thing. I don't get to fight so much, but I think it's worth making mom proud that I picked up her tool of choice. Augustus: I'm proud of ya, little guy. Danica: I can't believe Joos is back. Augustus: I know, right? Imagine who else we can find! Danica's eyes widen. Danica: Maybe my mom's out there... Augustus: Could be. In a tent a fair distance from the group, Joos sits alone until Jayde walks in and speaks to him quietly enough to not be overheard by her siblings. Jayde: Daddy? Is everything okay? Joos: I've come back to a confusing world, Jayde. Fifteen years is a lot to miss, and I had no idea that last battle had you looking like... Jayde: Like nobody will ever love me for my looks because half my face has been destroyed? Yeah, I felt like that too at first. Joos: No, you don't understand. I caused this. It was all my fault. Jayde: Oh, nothing's your fault. Don't worry too much about it. Joos: Okay, yeah. I won't worry, because the real cause of this is going to pay. Jayde: So! How about Kayde and Kodie, eh? Joos: What about ''them? '''Jayde': ...What? Joos: I'm not interested in what...or who your mom did while I was away. Jayde: ...Oh, I get it. But wait, you don't understand. Joos: Go to bed, Jayde. I'll go patrol camp for the night. Jayde: But...oh, okay. After Joos leaves, Jayde follows him with a nervous sigh and rejoins everyone with the feeling that this is going to be a long journey. > CHAPTER 8: THE BAND OF MERRY MEN < SUPPORTS Current Party be added Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Story